The Omega Device
The Omega Device (オメガデバイス, Omegadebaisu) is a massive, robotic creation that was re-created by Cerberus and the other members of The Dodekathlon. Serket was used to power the device. History The Omega Device was created back in the time of the Dark Lord Zeref, who was credited with the creation of The Device, and was almost used to destroy the entire world. The Device was destroyed before it was activated and its pieces scattered around Earth Land. Cerberus, at some point, learned of The Omega Device and the locations of the pieces. He also learned that the pieces had been sealed by an ancient magic and the only way to undo the seals was with bloodshed. At that point he decided to form The Dodekathlon, using the members to spill the blood of countless people all over Earth Land in order to obtain the pieces of The Omega Device. Functions It functions with the use of several Lacrima and the sacrifice of a single mage who can use Healing Magic. Five large Lacrima were to be used. The four outter Lacrima were to be infused with Air Magic, Water Magic, Earth Magic and Fire Magic while the fifth and central Lacrima was to be infused with the entire being of the Healing Mage. The Device would then use the Healing Mage's magical energy and entire being to activate, and drain them of their essence until the entire world lay in ruins. Depending on the power of the mage, The Omega Device could run indeffinately only shutting off when the mage was completely consumed by the Lacrima. The only way to stop The Device after activation is to either let it run out of power, which would take an unknown amount of time, or to go in and physically remove the Healing Mage from the massive central Lacrima. The Device cannot be destroyed while activated, because it uses the Healing Mage's power to repair itself. Variations Variations of The Omega Device have been created, though no where near as powerful. The most known variation was the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Though not as powerful, Phantom Lord's Super Mage Giant was created in a similar fashion as The Omega Device and was powered by the magical power of several of Phantom Lord's guild members. The Lacrima, that were to be the power source of the original Device, were instead used to power the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. One of the Functions of The Device is similar to Bull's Living Armor Magic. Trivia *The Omega Device was created specifically for The Omega Stories *Leengard Ustan does not claim that this was what Mashima Hiro-sensei had inteded with the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, and the comparison was purely to help the other users understand the size and power of the device *The image of The Omega Device is of Fiendish Engine Omega from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Magic Items Category:Magic and Abilities Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:The Dodekathlon Category:House of Life Category:Holder Magic Category:Author-Exclusive Content